


Santa Baby!

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Butch takes another part time job for a bit of extra cash at Christmas. What could go wrong?!
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 1





	Santa Baby!

Butch frowned as he gently nibbled at the top of his pencil, deep in thought. Most people weren't aware of the fact he was exceptionally gifted at maths. He had been top of his class at school. This had proved even more frustrating for his teachers given he also seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble even at a young age. Thankfully his skills had been put to good use when he joined Team Rocket. As Cassidy often pointed out to him "you can't study for maths, your brain either gets it or it doesn't!" and hers certainly didn't. However, this particular financial pickle they had now found themselves in even Butch couldn't find a way to make the figures add up...

"Hope your wishlist isn't too big this year boy" Butch said to Mightyena as the wolf Pokemon appeared beside him to have his ear scratched. "Santa is skint this year!"  
Mightyena gave a soft bark as he rested a paw upon Butch's thigh. He couldn't tell his master of course but all he wanted in the world was himself, Butch, Cassidy and all of their other Pokemon together. Butch however, did seem to understand as he petted his partner fondly.  
"Well, least we have each other!" He smiled.

The door to their apartment opened and Cassidy walked in, having been to the gym that morning.  
"Alright sweaty Betty?" Butch asked.  
"Hilarious Ponch!" Cassidy eye-rolled as she flung herself down on the sofa.  
"Any joy with those figures?" She asked Butch. He shook his head.  
"No unfortunately not. We might have to move to plan B, I.e. a lottery win!"  
"Well we better think of something!" Cassidy warned him.  
"We??!?"  
"Well...you" she said with a devious smile. "Only because you come up with the best ideas" she added as she fluttered her eyelashes.  
Butch scoffed and headed over to the balcony, reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes as he did so. Mightyena got up to follow him but Cassidy beckoned him over as she pulled a newspaper from her bag.  
"Here mutt, take this for him" she said. "Reading the baseball scores might take his mind off it".  
Mightyena happily took the newspaper and went out onto the balcony with Butch. As Butch opened the paper he immediately noticed the seasonal jobs section. Taking a drag of his cigarette he started scanning the page...   
_________________________________________

By the time Butch came back in Cassidy was already in the shower. Mightyena went over to join Houndour and Sableye on the sofa and Raticate was curled up asleep on the rug. Butch grabbed his jacket and scribbled a quick note to Cassidy.  
"Back in a while guys" he called to the Pokemon as he slammed the door behind him.

Cassidy emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. She looked around surprised to see the Pokemon alone and a hastedly scrawled note:

Cass,

Popped out for 20. Be back soon.

B x

"Did he say where he was going?" Cassidy wondered out loud. Mightyena looked at her for a few seconds before settling back down to rest. Cassidy glanced down again at the note. He wasn't pissed off with her was he?

Suddenly her phone started ringing. Cassidy picked it up hoping it was Butch offering an explanation but Wendy's face beamed back at her.  
"Heeyyy doll! You ok?"  
"Yeah I'm all good" answered Cassidy. "Ponch seems to be in a grump today, money worries blah blah blah"  
"Urgh know that feeling" replied Wendy. "Hey listen as it's Dom's 21st on Saturday, me, Annie and Oakley were thinking of hitting the town if you fancy it?"  
"Ooh sounds good, I could do with a night out it's been a while" said Cassidy.  
"Wicked I'll text you later!" Called Wendy as she hung up.

Cassidy smiled as she tossed her phone down. At least something was going right today!  
_________________________________________

By the time Butch returned, it was late afternoon. Cassidy had since changed into a vest top and jogging bottoms with her hair scraped back into a messy bun. Only Butch ever saw her dressed down in such a fashion, she did have a glamourous reputation to keep up after all!  
"Funny 20 minutes!" She said as he hung up his jacket.  
"Heh, keeping check are we?" He replied.  
"Well sorry for taking an interest!" Cassidy grumbled as she folded her arms.  
Butch shook his head, sat down and began scrolling through his phone.  
"So the girls are out next week for Dom's birthday" she said.  
"Really? That's nice" Butch replied not looking up from his phone.  
"You not coming?"  
"I've got work Cass sorry!" Butch said.  
"What work?!" Cassidy exclaimed.  
"Just work!" Butch tapped his nose.

Growing irritated of his cryptic, cagey answers, Cassidy threw a pillow at her partner and turned away from him. Butch looked straight ahead and gave an exaggerated sigh.  
"Look Cassie, just go out with your girlfriends and have a good time" he said reassuringly. "Don't worry about me, I'm a big boy I can take care of myself!"  
He reached forward and put a hand on her shoulder before going back to his phone. Cassidy gave a forced, small smile before turning back to the T.V.  
_________________________________________

"Come on Cass! Take another shot!" Shouted Domino as she returned to their table with a tray full of brightly coloured small glasses. Cassidy chose one with a mysterious purple liquid inside and downed in. It was Saturday night and the group had been out drinking since lunchtime.  
"I really am getting too old for this!" Grumbled Oakley as she chose a green glass.  
"So are we heading on to the club in Celedon?" Asked Annie.  
"Of course!" Replied Domino. "If we go via the mall it'll knock about 10-15 minutes off our walk"  
The group finished up their drinks and headed towards the mall in Celedon City. It was just a couple of weeks before Christmas so late night shopping was in full swing!

"I do feel a little drunk!" giggled Domino as she skipped along hand in hand with Annie and Wendy. Oakley hung back with Cassidy and linked her arm in hers.  
"You ok Cass?" She asked.  
"Haha yeah!!!" Replied Cassidy, slightly tipsy herself. "Just Butch has been annoying me this week, so cagey i don't know what's going on in his head!"  
"Typical men!" Nodded Oakley. "That's why I stick with my sister for a partner!"  
The 2 women laughed and continued along with Domino, Wendy and Annie. The mall was lit up beautifully for the time of year and excited shoppers were in good spirits. Annie however, stopped in her tracks and pointed towards the pop up tent that had caught her eye.

"Aaaaahhh it's Santa's grotto!" She squealed. "Someone should go and sit on his lap!"  
"Not me" Oakley said immediately.  
"No not me either!" Annie giggled. "Dom?"  
"I'm not that drunk!" Laughed Domino.  
"Don't even think about asking me!" Said Wendy.  
The 4 girls then turned to Cassidy.  
"Are you joking?!" Cassidy said. Wendy, Annie, Oakley and Domino all howled with laughter.  
"Go onnn Cass it'll be funny!!!"  
"Tell him what a good girl you've been this year!"  
"Stroke his beard!"  
"Fine!" Cassidy laughed as she stumbled towards the grotto. Every couple of steps she grinned back at the group who were squealing with laughter.

Butch sat in Santa's special seat trying his best to put on a jolly voice for all the excited children. They certainly were eager to tell him what they wanted for Christmas and it looked like this queue would never end! Just as he finished off with the final little boy and sent him off with a high five, Butch caught sight of Cassidy staggering towards him!

"What the fuck...What is she doing here?" Butch whispered to himself. Cassidy strolled over and plonked herself squarely on Butch's lap. He immediately felt his body temperature and heart rate start to go through the roof. What on earth was she playing at?  
"Heeeyyyyyy Santa!!!!" Said Cassidy.  
"She reeks of booze!" Butch thought to himself. He figured though he should stay in character.  
"Ho Ho! Hello young lady and what would you like for Christmas?!" Butch asked.  
"Ohhh Santa where to start??" Cassidy began. "A million dollars and a Lexus. Oh, and a size 0 body!"  
"Oh ho ho, that's quite a list my dear!" Replied Butch. "I'm sure you eat well and take regular exercise?"  
"Oh I do" replied Cassidy. "Just need to look my best to get him to notice me..."

"What on earth????" Butch thought utterly bewildered. Beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead.  
"And who might that be my dear?" He probed.  
"My work partner Butch" Cassidy wittered on. "He's been a bit distant this week. Says he's working." She lowered her voice and leant in even closer towards Butch."  
"I really like him Santa... but I don't know how to let him know how I feel..."  
Butch's heart was now racing so fast he thought it might gallop right out of his chest. He adored Cassidy, there was no doubt about that, but he had never told another soul and certainly not her. He thought there was no chance she would ever reciprocate. He discreetly wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers and spoke to Cassidy.

"W...well...I'm sure he's very fond of you too. Did you say you're work partners? Then you're already a great team."  
"Well it's thanks to him really" Cassidy admitted. "He's the clever one. I don't ever admit that to him though!" She added, laughing.  
"Well you could start there" Butch answered irritatably, a little too much in his own voice.  
"Huh?" Cassidy stared at Santa.  
"Uhhh I mean...Ho Ho! Tell Butch all his good qualities and take it from there. I'm sure all your Christmas dreams will come true!" Butch quickly garbled.  
Cassidy seemed satisfied with that response.  
"Thanks Santa I'll try!" She beamed as she clamboured off and went back to join the 4 giggling Rockets. She looked back at Butch and waved. He nodded towards her.

"Urgh. That was close! FFS though Butch, Christmas dreams! Really?!" Thought Butch. His sigh of relief was short lived however as he clocked an extremely overweight child thundering towards him to sit on his lap...  
_________________________________________

"Arsehole kids..." Butch muttered to himself as he arrived back at the apartment. "Back in my day I received an orange and a slap round the head if I was lucky!"  
He had left his Santa suit at the mall and changed back into his jeans and a dark green jumper. He had been glad to get out of it, it was incredibly hot and that beard had made his face itch something chronic. Still, Butch suspected that was the closest he was going to get to having a beard like that...  
As he opened the door and walked inside he immediately noticed the delicate scent of Cassidy's perfume before anything else. It was his favourite smell! She was laying on her bed still in her 'going out' outfit. Butch had to laugh at her heels discarded across the room, she never could stand them for long!

"Oh hey Cass, I'd have thought you wouldn't be back til much later!" Butch said brightly. Cassidy sat up and shook her head.  
"No. We hit the club and I guess I'd sobered up a bit. Besides the girls had already started pouncing on some men and I was sat there with my drink" she replied.  
"Ohh. Well what was to stop you finding yourself your own eligible bachelor?!" Butch asked with a smirk.  
"You should know by now Biff, I don't go for any old loser!" Cassidy said pointedly as she struggled out of her tight dress. Butch turned around out of respect but continued talking.  
"Don't I know it!"

"Anyway! How was work? Are you ever to going to tell me what you're doing?!" Cassidy asked her partner. Butch shook his head.  
"It's a secret Cass!" He said.  
Cassidy scowled and threw her dress across the room to join her heels. She stood facing Butch wearing nothing but her black bra and matching tights with her hands on her hips. Butch mistook the silence as a green light to turn round and immediately blushed as he caught sight of his partner.

"Oh Jesus Cassidy!" He exclaimed as he made a half-arsed attempt to shield his eyes. Cassidy said nothing but stepped forward and took hold of his hands.  
"Listen Butch, I'm sorry I keep bugging you. You know I really appreciate everything you do. I don't say it but you are the brains in this partnership. We wouldn't get as far as we do if it weren't for you..."  
Butch went a delicate shade of crimson and awkwardly scratched behind his head.  
"Heh...Well it's nice of you to say Cass but you gotta admit you're the balls of this operation and I..mmph!!!!"

Cassidy had stretched up and kissed Butch directly on the lips. He froze, completely unsure of how he should respond next. Could this really be happening???  
Eventually Cassidy broke away and the 2 of them stood there in silence, Butch catching his breath.  
"Well say something!" Cassidy said crossly after about 40 seconds.  
"I uh....wow um Cass...I..." Butch stuttered. He gazed at his partner, the room was still spinning but she was still stood there in her bra and tights albeit looking slightly defeated now.  
"I've been wanting to do that for a while..." Cassidy muttered.  
Butch gently took Cassidy into his arms and kissed her back. Deeply, passionately. He laid her down on the bed and continued making small kisses over her chest and neck area. They laid there for quite some time, neither quite brave enough to take the next step...

"Butch..." began Cassidy.  
"Mm?"  
"Do you believe Santa can work Christmas miracles?" She asked him.  
Butch thought for a moment. "Oh yes Cassidy. He knows a lot more than people give him credit for!"  
"How so?" She asked him, confused.  
Butch quickly reached under his bed and pulled back out his beard. He put it on and went "ho ho ho".  
Cassidy gasped. "NO fucking way!!!!!!!"  
Butch laughed as he put the beard down and began tugging at Cassidy's bra.  
"Anyway young lady! Santa's heard you've been a bad girl this year!!!!"

The End.


End file.
